


Daddy loves Will

by trr_rr



Series: Daddy Hannibal [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Kink, Kinda, Kink Negotiation, Little Will Graham, Little!Will Graham, M/M, Sex Toys, Virginity Kink, buttplug, post wotl, sexual ageplay, they have a new dog, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will misses his Daddy. Daddy shows Will how much he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy loves Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/gifts).



> Hello! I got a laptop so here is a filthy ageplay fic. This is for Telera who is the light of my life. Enjoy the porn!

 

 

Will leaned back in his chair, his wine stood untouched on the coffee table. The fire he had built up in the wood burning stove, the heart of the room, flickered and growled lowly, keeping the space alive.

  
"Whats worrying you, Will?" Hannibal licked his lips, gathering traces of fortified wine as he watched him stretch and groan.

"I'm feeling restless."

  
"We were out last night, surely you can't be hungry for more this soon?" The warmth from the port spread into his eyes at the notion.

  
Will stroked a hand over his ruined cheek and scratched at his beard. He looked over at their calico mutt, Greenbean, and sighed.

"After all this longing, still not satisfied."

  
"I'm happy." Will picked up his glass and sipped to distract himself.

  
Hannibal waited, as he always had, blinking slowly in the ambient amber firelight, letting the life of the flames fill the gap.

  
"We haven't played out a scene in a while." Will said and moved to lift their little dog into his lap. He squirmed and rolled in Will's embrace before relaxing into his master's petting.

  
"A long while." Hannibal agreed. "I'm always willing to worship you, Will. The occasion simply hasn't presented itself and you know I do not wander into things like that lightly.

  
Will sank his fingers into Greenbean's fur and kept his eyes low.

  
"We have a very active sex life." Hannibal mused. "We're not always gentle but I suppose it has all been this side of _vanilla_."

  
"Pff." Will smirked. "Where did you learn that word?"

 

"You're deflecting."

 

"You're making this harder than it needs to be."

 

"Do you want something new?"

  
"I'm not asking for anything we've not done before."

  
Hannibal sighed. "You want your Daddy."

  
"Yes." His reply was petulant. "But I also want my husband."

  
"Is that a good idea?"

  
"Why not?"

"Little Will is just a child. His world is miles from what our relationship has become."

  
"I am little Will. You know that, right? I was the guy in the onsie eating yogurt in your lounge, watching spongebob. That was me. The hairy guy you used to tuck in at night and kiss on the forehead is the same hairy guy you fuck in the ass."

  
"Will."

  
"I know it has been a long time and I know it used to be something we did for me, for balance but please. I really miss it. I miss having you as my daddy."

  
Hannibal turned his head to look out the window. The fire in Will's eyes was a watery reflection. The beach sea view from the back of the house was dark and the ocean was quiet through the glass.

  
"To what end would we re-establish our roles?"

  
"I want to feel cared for." Will shrugged.

  
Hannibal's lip twitched.

"Not that you don't care for me, you do, in all ways."

  
"Just not in the way you had come to crave during times of duress." The hem of Hannibal's shirt cuff was tucked in and re-tucked a few times by steady fingers.

  
"Yes but not just that, it's been a long time." Will smiled.

  
"As you have mentioned."

  
"We're a little older." Will softly cleared his throat.

  
"Oh, I see. You want to play with Daddy now that he has a little more grey in his hair." Hannibal teased.

  
"You know me too well." Will chuckled and stood slowly, allowing Greenbean to hop off the chair, back to his bed. "My husband," He started as he wandered leisurely across the room, "is an attractive older man." He stepped behind Hannibal's chair, threded his fingers into his hair and rubbed firmly. "I'm really into that."

  
Hannibal hummed. "You have aged with me, Will."

  
"Don't be ridiculous." He replied with a grin.

  
"Well, hn, seeing as you have tried so hard to convince me, all I can ask is this: what do you want, Will?" Hannibal's fingers wrapped around Will's wrist. "Daddy is willing to give you whatever you need."

  
"And you're OK with it? I know you weren't exactly comfortable when our age-play became sexual. I don't want to put you in a bad situation."

  
"I simply didn't want to take advantage of you in a vulnerable state."

  
"Oh my God!" Will would have choked on his wine had he been drinking it. "Are you kidding me?" He shifted back to his chair and slumped down with the gait of man exhausted.

  
"This is nothing like the encephalitis."

  
"No you're right, this is much less life threatening." Will had a hand over his eyes.

  
"Overstepping sexual boundaries during any sort of play where you are vulnerable and in no position to give consent is a huge responsibility, Will."

  
"Alright, alright. I get it, you're not a total creep. Well, not in the bedroom, anyway." Will finally took a gulp of his wine.

  
"We will work something out and play tomorrow, or whenever you feel in the mood."

  
"Have I ever told you how much I love you when you give me what I want?"

"I always give you what you want."

  
"Hm and I love you always."

  
They finished up their drinks and after washing the dinner dishes they fell into bed. They rutted and tugged at each other, Hannibal finished in Will's mouth, as was his preferred nightly ritual and Will finished himself off in his hand, which was offered to Hannibal with great pleasure and similarly lapped up in his half sleeping stupor.  
Their days passed with cold white winter light and much domestic nesting bliss. Furnishings were still being brought in by Hannibal and frowned at by Will. The house was starting to shift and shape into a place they jointly could exist until they both ceased to do so.

  
A few weeks after their negotiations of ageplay, after dinner and a hot bath, Will sprawled with his head in Hannibal's lap.

  
"Hmm, that's good." Will mumbled as Hannibal's fingers carded through his damp curls.

  
"You like it when Daddy strokes your hair?" Was the whisper from above him.

  
Will took a breath before he could reply. The deep calm in Hannibal's voice pulled him back, years ago, to so many nights.

  
"Yes, Daddy. Please don't stop."

  
"Why would I? I'd sit here with you all night. My sweet boy, are you ready for bed?"

  
"Yes, Daddy." Will whispered back.

  
"I'm afraid I don't have your blankie here, Will."

  
"That's OK, Daddy." He nodded.

  
"Come, then. To bed."

  
Hannibal took Will's hand and lead him to their bedroom. Will bid Greenbean goodnight as they passed his bed. Hannibal shut the door as they entered and pulled back the cover for Will to get under.

  
"Are you going to bed as well, Daddy?" Will asked meekly. He'd not been little in a long time, he felt rusty.

  
"Yes, little lamb. I sleep here, remember? Let's get your clothes off and tuck you in."

  
It was a slow and gentle undressing, not much passion or impatience. Hannibal let his palms stroke Will's round belly, his chest, the soft insides of his wrists.

  
"There. Lay back, honey. That's it, Daddy will join you in a moment."

  
Hannibal stepped into the en-suit and Will giggled when he heard the telltale pouring sound of peeing. He returned to bed in just his modest grey boxers and Will felt bereft of something.

  
"Daddy."

  
"Will?" Hannibal replied as he snuggled close with his arms around his boy.

  
"I, um."

  
"Go on, Daddy's here, it's OK to ask for anything you would like."

  
"I want my paccie."

  
"Oh, Will, we don't keep pacifiers in this house."

  
Will licked his lips and let his jaw move from side to side. He longed to soothe his oral fixation, an affliction of which Hannibal took full advantage.

  
"Here, honey, turn on your side."

  
Hannibal followed Will as he turned and spooned up snuggly against him. He squeezed him tightly with one arm and brought his hand up, offering his fingers against Will's lips.  
Will held Hannibal's wrist as he guided his thumb into his wet, waiting mouth.

  
"Is that better, little lamb?"Hannibal rumbled.

  
"Nhhm." Murmured Will.

  
Hannibal hummed contentment against the back of Will's neck, arousal flickering in his gut as Will sucked rhythmically.

  
"You're always such a good boy for Daddy."

  
Will nodded lazily and not very subtly inched back against Hannibal's hips. His small, round ass pushed nicely against the half hardness his lips and tongue had sparked.

  
"D-ddy?"

  
"Yes, Will?"

  
"Wha-s'at?"

  
"Hm, you know what that is, Will."

  
"Hmhm." Will giggled around Daddy's thumb.

  
"That is Daddy's cock." Hannibal explained with wisdom and mischief in his tone.

  
Will pulled Hannibal's thumb from his mouth and laughed again. "It's getting hard."

  
"Yes, sweetheart."

  
"Why is it getting hard?"

  
"Well, Daddy likes it when you suck his thumb very much." Hannibal put his thumb back in Will's mouth and watched with hot attention as he sucked and licked.

  
Will pulled back. "Daddy, can I tell you a secret?" He whispered.

  
"What is it?" Hannibal lowered his voice as well.

 

"Mine's getting hard as well." He nuzzled at Hannibal's wet fingers.

  
"Really?"

  
Will nodded gravely.

  
"Can you show Daddy?"

  
Will lifted the sheets and took his cock in his hand, he squeezed himself before looking back up at Hannibal with innocent, sleepy eyes and pink cheeks.

  
"Oh, what a naughty little thing." Hannibal teased. "Is it sore?"

  
"Not really, Daddy."

  
"How does it feel, Will?"

  
"Hot and hard. It feels all tingly." He explained as best he could.

  
"I think we both need some special attention. Do you want to touch Daddy?

  
"More than anything in the world."

"You're such a sweet boy for me."

  
Will turned towards his daddy and stroked his hands over his hairy chest. It was soft and tickly and grey. He looked down and saw his boxers were tight over where his cock was pressing against the fabric.

  
He reached down and stroked his fingers against it.

  
"Oh."

  
"Mmmh." Hannibal rumbled. "Have you ever touched one before, Will?"

  
He shook his head and bit his lip, playing along with their fantasy.

  
"Can I touch inside? I mean, under your shorts, Daddy?"

  
"Of course. Anything you want, don't be scared."

  
Will nodded and tucked his fingers inside Hannibal's pants. He wriggled his fingers through his pubic hair and wrapped his hand around the length of his daddy's cock.

  
"Will? Tell me what you think."

  
"I like it, Daddy."

  
"That's good, Will."

  
"It's big."

  
Hannibal smiled, Will had begun to rut against his thigh like an impatient little puppy.

  
"Do you want to cum, Will?"

  
Will gasped and looked away. He removed his hand from Hannibal's underwear.

  
"It's OK, honey. Daddy knows you touch yourself, it's natural for boys and men to do that when they are alone."

  
Hannibal rolled them together then, laying over Will and rubbing down against him.

  
"Oh, that's good." Will gasped. "Daddy."

  
"I'm here, Will. You're such a good boy."

Will's cock was leaking over Hannibal's fist.

  
"Ah." Will gripped Hannibal's shoulders, moving with his body, feeling another hard dick rub against his own like it was the first time.

  
"Do you want more, sweetheart?"

  
"There's more?" Will caught his breath and laid still.

  
"Oh yes, Will. Daddy has so much to teach you. Would you like to feel more?"

  
Will looked up with huge wet eyes and Hannibal found his answer there. "Spread your legs, honey."

  
Will let his thighs fall apart as his daddy reached into the draw beside the bed and brought out a tube of something.

  
"I feel nervous." Will admitted.

  
"There is nothing to be afraid of, Will." Hannibal kissed Will's hair, his nose, his cheeks. He nuzzled at his jaw. "You can touch me wherever you like. If you want to stop, just tell Daddy so and we will stop."

"Ok, Daddy."

  
"Daddy's going to open you up nice and gently." Hannibal cooed. "It won't hurt, Will. Daddy promises he will never hurt you."

  
Will watched as Daddy squeezed the gooey stuff all over two fingers and then left the bottle on the bedside table.

  
"Have you ever played with your hole, Will?"

  
Will gasped and blushed furiously again. The slight humiliation was thrilling, Will's cock jerked and beaded clear fluid.

  
"Its OK, you can tell Daddy. Most boys play with their bodies when they are alone. Have you ever put your fingers inside?" Hannibal spoke with fatherly love as he warmed the lube between his fingers.

  
"Mm, maybe." Will replied.

  
"Well, Daddy is going to show you how wonderful it can feel to have things inside you. Would you like that?"

  
"Oh, yes, Daddy." Will let his eyes fall shut as large warm fingers stroked over his entrance. "I want to learn all about it."

  
"Tell me how it feels, Will."

  
"S'nice so far."

  
"Good. Daddy's going to put one finger inside you now."

  
"Okay."

  
Hannibal slowly pushed his finger in to the first knuckle and brought it out again, then he stroked and rubbed more firmly before slipping back inside, giving Will more each time until his finger was enveloped in tight wet heat.

  
"Ah, Daddy." Will squeaked and gripped Hannibal's arms.

  
"Do you like it, sweetheart?"

  
"Ah, yeah, please Daddy."

  
"More?"

  
"Nnnm." Will hummed, nodding quickly.

  
Hannibal spent some time stretching Will. Despite their shared experiences, Hannibal made a point to treat Will gently, as he would a virgin.

  
"Does it hurt, Will?"

  
"No, Daddy. It feels full." He panted. "I like it."

"You're very warm and soft inside. Have you thought about this before?" Hannibal mumbled.

  
"Yeah, I have." Will's tearful eyes lazily tracked over Hannibal's features, his hair was a particular point of interest for Will, it seemed.

  
Hannibal kept his movements fluid and easy, following Will's body as he jerked and writhed on his fingers.

  
"You thought about Daddy's fingers inside you?"

  
"Yes, they're so big and warm and I love them." Will had one hand on his own tummy and one limp in Hannibal's hold. "Will you cuddle me, Daddy?"

  
"Oh, little one." Hannibal pulled out his fingers slowly and brought Will close. He cradled the back of his head in one hand and held him to his chest. "You are doing so well, Will. Daddy is so proud, you make me so happy."

  
A weak little whimper was all Will could seem to answer. His cock throbbed and ached against Hannibal's hip and after his tears were wiped away he cleared his throat.

  
"I'm OK, Daddy."

"I know, Will."

  
Hannibal coated his erection, which looked a lot bigger than Will remembered, with more lube and pushed Will's legs to sit high against his chest.

  
"Hold onto the backs of your knees, honey. Daddy is going to push inside, now."

  
Will looked asleep. His lashes were cast low and his breathing was reassuringly calm and even.

  
He exhaled through his nose as he was entered. The crown of Hannibal's cock bumped up against his ass once and then he pushed in a second time, this made Will gasp and that in turn made his teeth grit and cheeks redden further.

  
He was beautiful, a perfect semblance of innocence and debauchery so effortlessly achieved. Here was Hannibal's vulnerable, insatiable, dangerous mate, wet eyed and belly up from the simplest use of endearments and pet names uttered with love and paternal attention.

  
"Gorgeous boy." Hannibal praised as he guided himself with a hand around the base of his dick.

  
It was slow and sweaty work. Hannibal let some time pass before he was deep in Will to the root.

  
"Daddy, wow, it's all the way in me."

  
"Yes, darling." Hannibal kissed Will and let their tongues play lazily. "Are you surprised?"

  
"Yes. I didn't think it would fit inside but you're so good to me."

  
"I'm not hurting you?"

  
"A little. It feels good. I want to keep going but my legs are tired."

  
Hannibal took the hint and bore down, holding Will's legs against his chest as he started to grind into the very lax and lazy boy below him.

  
"Oooooh, fuck." Will's glittering eyes rolled in pleasure.

  
"Will."

  
"Sorry, Daddy. I love it so much."

"I know, sweetheart. Look, Will, watch Daddy going in."

  
They both looked down between their bodies. Will's erection bobbed and jumped when Hannibal pushed in and Hannibal's wide, ruddy cock glistened with lubricant where he wasn't inside Will's pink hole.

  
"Yeah, yeah I like it. It's so- so rude."

  
"Rude?" Hannibal laughed and wiggled side to side on a down stroke to hear Will moan.

  
"Yes! It's rude, Daddy. The noises, it sounds all, uh, hnn."

  
"Sounds all what, little one?"

  
"Naughty." Will flushed harder and bit his lip. "Sloppy and wet and nice." He brushed his sweaty curls away from his eyes.

  
"I suppose it is." Hannibal leaned in and breathed across Will's ear. "My naughty boy, what a dirty wish this is, to be filled and taken by your daddy."

"Oh, God."

  
"Where did you learn about all this, hm? There must be some very educational videos on that computer of yours."

  
"No, Daddy!"

  
"Of course not. Daddy knows you're the sweetest boy in the world. So pure and untouched." Hannibal punctuated his words by stroking his fingers around where they were joined. He teased and rubbed, feeling his cock slide in and out of Will's tight body.

  
"Hannibal, Daddy, please, that feels so good."

  
"My baby boy. You're so precious to me." Hannibal kept his thrusts smooth and slow, curling his hips as he thrust in to let Will really feel him inside.

  
Will couldn't hold out for more, he squirmed and his tummy clenched, he squeezed around his daddy's cock and grabbed at his own erection as he came.

  
He made quite a big mess and spurted cum all over himself. Daddy came after that, deep inside of his belly.

  
"Will, are you sore?"

  
"Mmh, Daddy. I'm tired."

  
"You don't hurt inside?"

  
"No. It felt nice when you, you did that."

  
"Ejaculated?"

  
"Yeah, that inside me. It's warm and slippery."

  
Hannibal left and bed and returend with a damp cloth. He found Will half asleep with his fingers wiping away cum that was leaking out of his hole.

  
"Here, let Daddy take care of that."

  
He wiped Will's body clean and made him open his legs.

  
"Daddy has one more surprise for you."

  
"Hn?" Will hardly mumbled.

  
Without opening his eyes, Will felt his daddy push something cool and blunt against his hole.

  
"What's that?" He looked down and saw a blue rubber...something In Daddy's hand.

  
"What do you think it is, Will?"

  
"A paccie?" His brows knit together and he pursed his lips as Hannibal circled it around his entrance.

  
"That's a very good way to think of it." Hannibal smiled as he pushed the fairly small plug inside of Will's body. "It will keep you nice and open for Daddy so that in the morning we can play again."

  
"Oh, I'd like that." Will shifted. "It's uncomfortable, Daddy."

  
"It will be for a little while, baby boy."

  
Hannibal threw the cloth in the hamper in the corner and got into bed. He wrapped Will in his arms tightly. Will couldn't keep his eyes open after that.

  
"You did so well, Will. Always so perfect for me."

  
"Hnn, Daddy. Did you like it?"

  
"Yes, you made Daddy feel wonderful. You always do."

  
Will's lip trembled under such praise and he took a deep brave breath.

  
"Ssh, it's ok. Daddy's going to be here with you always. I'll watch over you while you sleep." He stroked Will's hair and softly kissed his face.

  
"Thank you, Hannibal." Will whispered.

  
"Sweet dreams, Will." Daddy replied.

 


End file.
